


Bring Your Special Someone

by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Vacation, family holiday, just general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy/pseuds/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: Words: 6,270 (holy hell that is so long wow)Type: Fluff, friends to lovers, fake relationship, getting together, sleep, cuddles, vacation, just general cuteness.Summary: Dan and Phil go on a trip with Dan’s family to the Isle of Wight, with feelings under both their belts and a little bit of confusion that may turn out to benefit them both in the long run.





	

 

—-

The fact of the matter was that Dan and Phil were exhausted. Tours and long nights have taken a toll on the tall pair, making them feel worn out. Even so, they both missed the smiling faces of their fans and the excitement of seeing a new place almost every day. But, they both had to admit, lying here in bed, was much preferred this morning. The sun was already shining in through the currents on the window to the side of the bed, notifying the pair that it was in the late morning if not early afternoon.

Though not dating, Dan and Phil would more often than not want to cuddle up with the other to calm down and relax before bed. The habit had been under the surface for years, from the start in 2009 when Dan and Phil first met, they always felt most content in one another’s arms.

As the birds chirped from behind the currents, Dan groaned into Phil’s chest, still cuddled close after a rather long chat and cuddle before they had fallen asleep the night before. His senses came to life as he felt Phil chuckle a little underneath his head. Dan’s ears perked up at the noise, smiling to himself that he already had a happy Phil on his hands this morning. Dan shook the thought away, as he knew that thinking those kinds of thoughts would mean that he would get crushed when Phil didn’t return them.

Still, Dan’s heart fluttered as Phil’s hands ran down Dan’s sides, slipping under the shirt every once in awhile, as Phil enjoyed the heated skin under his fingertips. Phil sighed into Dan’s hair, relishing in waking up to him, a secret love he would never share with anyone. The brunet nuzzled down into Phil’s chest more, and Phil couldn’t help but aw inside of his head at the younger’s action.

“Morning.” Phil’s voice was sleep filled and husky, overused from the tours and the long chat with Dan the previous night.

The funny thing though, was the they merely discussed the idea of colors, and what shade of said color did they like the most and which did they dislike the most, for example when they went to the color brown, Dan had said his favorite brown was hot chocolate brown and his least favorite was pine wood after it rained brown. When it was Phil’s turn to go, however, he was hesitant. Though his mind was clouded with sleep, and these words never seemed to quite make it to morning anyway. He said his least favorite was dead grass brown and that his favorite was a deep caramel brown, not mentioning that it was that because that was the color of Dan’s eyes when he was really happy about something, smiling so wide he would have his dimples on display and then the crinkle in his eyes, slits looking at Phil, making his heart explode with content.  

Phil was pulled from being lost in the thoughts of last night by Dan’s hands wrapping tightly around his waist. Dan squeezed Phil, trying to get the older to stay with him and sleep just a little longer, this was always an intimacy that Dan was rare to take advantage of.  He loved the feeling of being in Phil’s arms, and he sensed that could become a problem if he got used to it, and then could no longer have it.  Dan turned his head slightly, just enough so as his breath left him, it was grace over Phil’s chin and looked up at the handsome man he was draped over. (Dan silently added to himself that there was nothing wrong with calling Phil handsome, because the fact was true, and Dan knew that and could state that fact when he felt it was appropriate.) Dan wondered if Phil knew that when Dan said his favorite color blue was the blue just after sunrise in the fall was because it reminded Dan of Phil’s eyes, slightly grey, but still beautiful. Dan decided that no matter how much he wished this moment could last forever, he knew it couldn’t.

“Good morning,” Dan groaned, lifting off of Phil’s chest so he could sit up and stretch. Phil watched the action in front of him unfold as Dan lifted his wavy locks from Phil’s chest into the air, and then proceeded to stretch out, loosening his limbs after being cuddled so close to Phil all night. Dan yawned after he stretched his arms out to the side, letting them fall as the yawn took over. Phil watched with a fluttering belly at the cute scene in front of him.  The moment was over far too quickly however, when Dan spoke again. “We should get up, the internet is calling.”

Dan proceeded to get out of Phil’s bed, much to both of their slight disappointment, getting ready for a day of internet and preparing to film videos and answer emails.

—-

As the day wore on, Dan was sitting in his bed checking his emails. Phil went to get them more groceries, seeing as he lost at rock paper scissors and their fridge consisted of a bottle of ketchup and a jar of strawberry jam. As Dan finished replying to his last email, his phone rang. Dan answered immediately, wondering what Phil need to ask, no one ever called this cell phone other than Phil.

“Helloe,” he answered in the weird way he always seemed to, adding a “loo” to the end of “hell” as he always found it endearing when Phil would laugh a little down the phone. However what came was not the cute laugh of his flat mate, but his mother’s voice.

“Hello, Daniel. I was calling to ask you something, if you don’t mind?” His mum was always sweet and she kind of knew that Dan didn’t care for the small talk of how are you, seeing it as a waste of time when they both knew that Dan was going to answer the same anytime any way.

“Yeah, go for it.” He mumbled so his mom could hear as he switched to a word document where Dan had been writing video ideas on. His fingers raced across the key board as he wrote “small talk; how are you; fine; useless; waste of time”, which to anyone else might be confusing, but he would know what it meant. His mother paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts before she spoke.

“Since it’s been awhile since the whole family went on a trip your father and I thought it would be nice if we went on a trip as a family. Though your brother is planning on taking his someone special along, I suppose you could bring your special someone too.” Her tone was sweet as sugar as she continued to mumble on about when and where and how she told his father that they should ask before planning things with Dan so busy, but as always he never listened. Though Dan was listening he was quickly distracted by the sound of Phil’s keys at the front door and a yelp. Dan’s mind drifted from the conversation to Phil, knowing he should go help, as he didn’t want to be cleaning up whatever Phil would surely drop if he didn’t have some help.

“Mom, Phil just got home. Text me the details. Love you.” He hurried to hang up. He got out of bed at a fairly normal pace as he went to help Phil, as he probably had quite a few bags. A ding was admitted from Dan’s phone. He drew it up to his face to read the screen.

From Mom:

Next Friday through Sunday we plan on being in the Isle of Wight. If possible take the earliest train to the station. We will pick you up there. If you have any questions just ask. Remember what I said about bringing someone. Love you Dan.

Sent at 5:37pm

To Mom:

Thanks, love you too

Sent at 5:38pm

Dan sent the message just as he made it to the kitchen to see Phil placing the last bag on the counter. Dan put his phone in his back pocket as he smiled at how domestic this was, though it kind of always had been.

“I was coming to help, sorry I took so long.” Dan said, starting to unpack the items Phil had picked up for the house. Dan was racing with thoughts as he wondered whether or not he could or wanted to go with his family on vacation. Dan _had_ just finished tour so his family would understand, and he didn’t really want to leave Phil for that long, as Dan knew Phil was just as bad about being alone as Dan was.

“S’ fine, what took you so long?” Phil asked, smiling as Dan began unpacking, an easy routine they had fallen into after living together so long. Dan was usually always eager to see what Phil bought once he returned home, as Dan was typically in the kitchen when Phil brought in the first round of bags.  

“My mom called and I had to hang up first.” Dan trailed off. He looked at the contents of the next bag, really hoping that Phil had brought more cereal as this morning Dan found _his_ box empty, but knew he had enough the night before for a bowl in the morning.

“What about?” Phil asked curiously. Dan and his mum rarely talked to each other over the phone, not that they didn’t love each other, but because Dan was just never like Phil was with his mum, who he tried to talk to at least once a week.

“She asked if I wanted to go on a family trip to the Isle of Wight next week.” Dan spoke watching Phil closely as Phil handled three things stacked on top of one another. “I’m not sure if I’m going to go though.” He really wasn’t up for leaving Phil for some reason. Maybe because he had been by his side constantly for the past few months that he didn’t quite know if he could be that far from Phil right now. Then Dan remember how his mom texted him about bringing someone, though he didn’t recall what she had said during the call on the matter. “But then again it would be nice.” He kinda of wanted to go if he could bring Phil, then at least it would be less boring and he and Phil hadn’t been on a trip just for fun in a while. He paused for a moment, hesitating, gnawing on his bottom lip until it was slightly puffy, a habit he had gotten himself into when he couldn’t pace.  He made up his mind however when he glanced over to see Phil watching him, smiling content and eyes seeming to ask Dan to continue his thoughts. “Would you maybe want to come? Mum said I could bring someone.” Dan said, upon seeing the expression on Phil’s face he rushed to try to convince him to come. “Plus it’s been awhile since we got an actual vacation somewhere with no work correlation to it.” Dan looked at Phil, hopeful, as Phil took in what he had been asked.

Phil played the words over again in his mind, it seemed like a good idea, really. A nice trip with Dan in a place that was unlikely to hold too many subscribers, not that he minded meeting them, just he knew that Dan acted differently with Phil after being recognized. Plus he wanted Dan to be happy, and it seemed he wanted to go, and maybe a small selfish part of Phil didn’t want to give Dan up next weekend. Phil decided that it sounded good to him and voiced that to Dan.

Dan beamed at Phil, glad that Phil had agreed. They silently put away the rest of the groceries, both lost in the thought of what next weekend would bring.

—

A week later and the two boys woke up to the loud sound of an alarm blaring at them to wake up. Dan groaned loudly, grabbing Phil tighter by the waist pulling him towards Dan, as his warmth made Dan hate the morning a little less. Phil smiled down at the younger boy and reached over and turned off the annoying alarm. Phil enjoyed the way Dan’s gaze met his, with his chin still resting on Phil’s breastbone, eyelashes framing his deep caramel eyes. It was a dreadful hour of the morning, 4:30am to be exact. But he and Dan had went to bed early, both silently agreeing that tonight would be alright to sleep in the same bed, even though to both it was always an alright thing to do.

“We better get up, Bear, got a train to catch.” Phil murmured, sleepily, he almost leaned down to kiss Dan’s forehead as the younger looked so peaceful, before catching himself. Though, you can’t really blame Phil. Dan was like a boyfriend to Phil in many ways, though lacking in the ways Phil could live without but still found himself longing for. Phil’s thoughts were cut off as Dan sighed loudly and literally rolled off of the bed and onto Phil’s floor with an oof. Phil giggled at the noise, feeling giddy about traveling with Dan for a vacation.

—

Dan and Phil sat on the train taking them to the Isle of Wight where Dan said his parents would be waiting. They had only been on for a few minutes when Phil felt Dan’s head rest on his shoulder as the younger fell asleep after his early rising this morning. Phil glanced around to only finding an elderly woman sat on the opposite end of the train cart. Phil relaxed and closed his eyes, leaning his head on top of Dan’s, breathing steading, falling asleep as well.

—

Dan blink wearily as he came back into reality. Dan felt a weight on top of his head and figured Phil fell asleep resting his head there. Dan turned his head a little to nose at Phil’s neck, enjoying the feeling of warmth spread through him when Phil sighed in his sleep. Dan stayed in the crock of Phil’s neck for a little while longer, closing his eyes to embrace the feeling of being so close. Dan smiled at how this must look to anyone else, wishing it was true. But he would settle for best friend Phil rather than no Phil at all.

His eyes fluttered open as he decided he should probably prepare to get off the train, if it was even close to when they needed to get off. He reached for his phone, bringing it out to text his mom that the train was coming soon as he read the time. He hated that it was 9:16am when he had been awake since 4:30 to catch the 5:30 train, though, his brain added helpfully, he had slept for almost all of the train journey, which made him feel bad wondering how long Phil was left bored before he drifted off as well.

Dan tugged on his lip as he remember he hadn’t actually told his mum he was bringing someone along, Phil to be exact, not that it mattered though, he knew she wouldn’t mind as she already told Dan he had a room to himself at the house they rented out for the weekend. Dan decided to not fret over it, besides Phil was already here and they would be arriving any minute.

—

Phil groaned in Dan’s ear as Dan shook his leg as they pulled in the station, waking Phil. Phil opened his eyes slowly as he felt the train slide to a stop, yawning and standing, allowing Dan to do so now as well. The doors of the train opened and the pair grabbed their suitcases and wheeled them off, searching with their eyes for the Howell clan.

Dan spotted his Dad first, slightly taller than the rest of the crew. Dan grabbed Phil’s elbow as he noticed Phil scanning the room, when Phil noticed the clan, Dan was already bumping shoulders with him, bringing them closer to his family.

Dan’s mum’s eyes widened as she spotted her son. She had mentioned that Dan could bring his partner down with him, if he had on that is. She, however, never got a reply so she just assumed Dan still had yet to begin to date anyone, but as she spotted Phil (a man that she already knew played a huge role in Dan’s life, but was pleasantly not so surprised they were dating, she had always known her son’s gaze was far from just friendly) she was proved wrong. She was very delighted that her son was finally dating the man who she could tell he loved very much, even way back in 2009 she could tell. She was also delighted to know that Phil loved her son just as much as her son loved him.

As Dan reached his family, his mum pulled him in for a hug. “Daniel, I’ve missed you!” She kissed his forehead and then he was moving aside as his mom made her way to hug Phil. “Hello dear, Dan didn’t tell us he’d be bringing anyone, I just assumed…” She trailed off, knowing it would be a tad rude to say she assumed her son was still hopelessly pining after Phil, though the hanging comment made Dan raise an eyebrow.

Dan didn’t really know what his mother meant. She had said he could bring someone so he had. Though maybe he should have told his mum judging by the pure shock on his family's’ faces. He really didn’t understand why they were though, Phil and Dan had been close and he had brought Phil around before. He brushed the odd behavior aside as them just being surprised that he brought Phil with him, probably thinking that Dan was tired of being near Phil after everything they had done this year. He smiled when he thought that it was quite the opposite, only tuning back into the real world as Phil replied to his mother.

“Hello, Mrs. Howell. I hope you don’t mind I’m here.” Phil answered sheepishly after he learned that she was shocked Dan had brought someone, feeling a little unwanted.  He wondered, though, why the Howell’s all looked a little shocked. He briefly entertained the idea that Dan wasn’t meant to bring someone but thought he’d be bored when everyone had someone else to spend time with but him. Though it was dismissed as he knew that Dan would probably still do exactly what he would if Phil wasn’t here, only with Phil.

“It’s alright dear, just a little shocked to see you here today.” Dan’s mother quickly waved her hand as she dismissed the idea. The smile on her face relaxed Phil quite a bit. He knew he had a way into parents’ hearts with his northern charm and friendly manner in general, but it made him feel better than usual that _Dan’s_ parent’s liked him, enough to allow him to spend a _family_ weekend with them. “Let’s get going, shall we? Me and your father have plans in a while that we can’t miss my loves.” Dan’s mum said, which resulted in the end to the odd welcome they had both just received. They grabbed their bags and began to migrate towards the car.

The small talk they generated on the way to the car seemed a little drawn back, like Dan’s mum wanted to ask something, but was unsure if she should. She looked so happy to see Dan and him though, so that made Phil’s doubt about them wanting him melt away.

Still, something felt odd about the way Dan’s mum acted distant and like she was contemplating something.

—

The car ride was short, and pretty soon they were being lead inside where his mother showed them to the room they would be staying in. It was a medium size room with a queen bed in it and a dresser with a tv on it. It was clean and comforting in a sense. Dan and Phil moved into the room and sat their stuff down on the dark wooden floor, breathing in the cabin like aroma. Dan’s mum watched them with content in her eyes as they took the place in, before she dismissed herself by telling Dan and Phil that she and Dan’s father would be going out and would be back to server pizza dinner at 7:00.

Once the door was stuck they both shared a look that said a million words, in a language only the two of them knew, and collapsed on the bed. Both tired and wanting to relax, and, even though by a beautiful beach, they would want to watch a movie together while scrolling through the internet.

The two laid for a moment more before Phil undid his shoes and jacket, setting them aside as he climbed under the covers, clearly wanting a little more rest. As Phil began to relax, faced towards Dan he looked up at Dan expectantly, Dan got the hint and took of his shoes and jacket before climbing into bed too.

Phil relaxed into the bed, laying down to rest as he felt tired from trying to figure out why Dan’s mum had been acting so weird. Dan laid down next to him and looked at Phil for a little while, eyes glowing in the yellowish tinted lighting in the room, before reaching over and wrapping his arms around Phil pulling/being pulled towards one another till they were cuddled against one another, eyes fluttering shut, falling asleep without needing to speak a single word to one another to know they both needed the rest.

—

Phil woke a few hours after they had laid down. He was at first a little scared when he was met with an unfamiliar world around him before he remember where he was and who he was with. He looked down in time to see Dan’s eyes squish as he reacted to Phil’s body shifting slightly from his waking. Dan pulled away from Phil’s chest and rubbed his eyes, still refusing to open them. Phil giggled, only to be cut off in a yawn as he sat up, knowing that if he rested much more he would never sleep tonight.

Dan’s eyes opened to the sound of Phil’s laugh and the shift of weight on the bed. Dan watched as the muscles in Phil’s back stretched and moved under his shirt as he got out of bed and stretched his arms out wide. Their eyes met after a moment, and the two smile at each other.

“You rested enough now you Oaf?” Phil asked Dan as he went over to the end of the bed to pull his shoes on. Dan watched him as he did so, wondering why Phil was putting his shoes on when all he wanted was to cuddle up in bed for a while longer.

“I guess,” Dan trailed off as he got out of bed and walked to the end to lean against the dresser at the end of the bed in front of Phil. “Going somewhere?” He asked with humor in his voice and in his eyes. Phil always seemed like he thought he and Dan had a connected brain, as he only ever told Dan after he was prepared to do something, sometimes he would do something and just expect Dan understood to follow, it was cute really.

“I thought a walk on the beach would be quite nice.” Phil answered shortly, smiling up at Dan, watching as a grin split its way across the brown haired boy’s face, as the other began to get his shoes on as well. They always seemed to agree to do things without much discussion, it was really a ‘I’ll do what you do’ type relationship they had. They both quite enjoyed it.

“Led the way.” Dan said once had his shoes on and stood in front of Phil, who was equally ready to go.

The pair walked the beach silently. The only sound was of waves crashing on the shore and the sound of gulls in the sky. They walked side by side, both lost in thought. Phil however was quickly brought out of his wandering mind as his foot slipped on the edge of the sand brink and he almost fell down, but thankfully, Dan caught him.

“Wow, hey, might want to watch where you walk, almost had a bath.” Dan said to Phil as he helped him balance out again. The pair’s eyes met and there was an intake of breath, deep for each of them. Their minds rested as their gaze met. Phil had a strong urge to fill the gap between them, placing as little distance in between them as possible, but threw the thought out the window. That was Dan, Dan his best friend, who wanted nothing to do with him in that way, Dan.

He broke their gaze and settled on a laugh, muttering something about clumsiness and Dil, causing Dan to laugh and start a conversation about what needed to happen next in the Sims series. And just like that they were them again, easy conversation about anything and everything as they made their way back to the house.

—

The pair arrived at the rented house and called out to Dan’s brother, wondering why the house was so quiet. They were met with silence so Dan just shrugged and made his way into their room to remove their shoes to relax again.

“Wanna watch a movie in bed?” Dan asked casually, but in reality, he was really hoping he could cuddle up to him some more. Ever since he arrived here he was struck with how much he wanted Phil in his arms or with his arms around Dan. It was strange to say the least, but they never really minded the physical contact, after all it was something they always enjoyed sharing with one another, though Dan wasn’t sure why he didn’t really like much physical contact with any of his other friends.

“Sure, you pick, I’ll be in bed.” Phil said with a lightness in his voice. He was happy to have Dan offer, he wanted to cuddle Dan again ever since the falling incident at the beach, well since they met but in more recent terms the beach. Phil climbed under the covers lost in thought, only coming back into reality when he felt arms around his waist and a head on his chest.

He relaxed instantly. That was just the effect Dan had on him. He lifted his hand and trailed his it through Dan’s waved locks. Both sighing contently, laying back to enjoy a movie together.

—

By the time 7:00 o’clock hit, Phil had forgotten Dan’s mum’s behavior. They had a relaxed day, first they had a nap, then walked along the beach for a bit, before returning home and watching a movie in bed, as all the other Howell’s had been out of the house till they were back for dinner.

As they sat at the coffee table in the living room, deciding to lounge and eat as most of them were already in their jammies. Dan was sat next to Phil, leaning his back on the couch while Phil was at the table with one hand on the floor holding him up and the other with a slice of pizza in his hand with his legs slung on top of Dan’s outstretched ones. Dan’s mum was chatting at the head of the table closest to Dan about what she and Dan’s dad had done that day. After a small lull in the conversation, she directed a comment at Dan.

“What did you boys get up to while we were gone?” She had a wondering glint in her eyes that seemed to be of interest as Dan replied after swallowing his mouth of pizza first. Phil was happy to have food in front of him and to see all the family here together, relaxed. He furrowed his brow a bit as his mind referred to Dan’s family as somewhat his, but to be fair, that wasn’t far off. Dan and Phil shared everything, it seemed fit to share family.

“Not much, took a nap, then walked on the beach, then we watched a movie in bed till you guys came back for dinner.” Dan shrugged taking another bite. Phil smiled, relaxed and happy after the day of relaxing him and Dan did. He couldn’t help but compare their day to the day that the two couple at the table had shared, having time with just the other made it seem like they were dating, not that Phil was opposed, because he really wasn’t, no he was just surprised that it took him this long to see what he and Dan really did appear to be a couple as they did so many ‘couple’ things together. Like this, going on a trip with the others family and stretched a crossed each other openly. His heart raced with happiness.

“I see.” His mum replied, causing Dan to roll his eyes, wondering how he was supposed to converse with an ‘I see’ till his mum addressed Phil.

“So Phil, how long has it been?” She asked with a large smiled plastered on her face. Dan glanced at Phil then around the table to see if anyone else knew what was happening only to find that his dad, his brother, and his brother’s girlfriend were watching just as intently as his mum.

Phil was confused as he glanced at Dan, not really understanding what her question was. He really hoped he hadn’t missed a huge part of a conversation while he was in la la land thinking about how he and Dan would be as a couple and how little would have to change. He was slightly embarrassed to admit that he was probably so lost in those thoughts and the feeling of excitement (as if it were real, puff) that he had most likely missed out on an important part of the conversation that was essential to know what she meant. He quickly glanced at Dan to see he looked just as lost so he decided it couldn’t hurt to ask. “I’m not sure what you’re asking, Mrs. Howell.” Phil stated politely.

Mrs. Howell smiled as she asked again, “I meant how long have you and my son been dating? I was so happy to know that Dan finally got his feelings out in the open for you though, I’ve just been wondering since Dan first brought you down here as his special someone that I suggest he bring.”

Dan and Phil both felt their hearts stop and speed up at the same time. They glanced at each other for a moment unsure how to answer the question. But Phil hadn’t missed the part about Dan’s feelings though and suddenly the situation was somehow okay again. He was suddenly overjoyed at the comment, still he tried to school his facial expression. He felt happy and excited to be alone with Dan so they could discuss this, only problem, right now, they aren’t really truly dating, at least not like his mum thought and he didn’t know how to respond.

Dan quickly replied before Phil could, it was like his mind wanted his family to think he was dating Phil, which was partially true because he wanted to be dating Phil, but still, he shouldn’t have forced Phil to play along, he knew the other man didn’t want a relationship with Dan, just a friendship, but Dan still lied to his mum. “It’s been a while, not too long though. Though it’s been perfect thus far.” Dan smiled some to add to the act. Sitting up from his leaning position on the sofa to think of a quick exit so they could get out of here and he could apologize to Phil a million times over with his heart breaking with every one he uttered. “We were practically already dating since I moved in just without the kisses.” Dan was surprised to find what he said true. He and Phil were a couple in every way expect for kissing and things that stem from kissing. He looked over at Phil to see him smiling at him before Phil reached out his hand to grab Dan’s.

When Dan said what he had Phil was shocked, though not upset. If all Dan wanted to do was play pretend he could do that, but he would still breach the topic of more when they went to bed later that evening. When Dan looked at Phil, the older of the two reach out and grab Dan’s hand, feeling it soft and warm in his. Somehow, this seemed to be an okay surprise.

—

After an hour of interrogation and telling them how cute they were together and how they all thought it was going to happen sooner or later, basically unknowingly telling Phil that Dan had liked him as more than a friend for ages, they all dispersed, with a quickly retreating Phil and Dan.

Dan’s head was buzzing as they said goodnight to the other after a few more minutes of a different topic that the others landed on, other than the fake relationship that Dan just shoved down Phil’s throat, feeling sick with himself with guilt. Phil didn’t say anything as he climbed into his side of the bed. Dan was too nervous to ask Phil if he would still want Dan to sleep in the same bed with him now that he knew that Dan wanted and had more than just friendship for/from Phil.

Instead of asking outright, scared of the reaction he would receive, he climbed in next to Phil, making sure to leave room and not touch Phil. Though Phil was in awe of Dan, finally knowing he could have Dan as something more than just a best friend, and deciding that he would ask Dan for this pseudo relationship to be real. But Phil was drawn into reality as he noticed how stiff Dan was when he slid in next to him, too far away for Phil’s preference. Phil wondered briefly if Dan didn’t like Phil like his mum so obviously thought before he decided even if he didn’t like Phil in the boyfriend way, they still would have cuddled tonight.

So Phil pulled Dan’s body into his chest, feeling the younger relax a little. They were looking into one another’s eyes as Phil tried to figure out how to go about this. He decided to not think and just do.

Phil was running his hands up and down Dan’s sides as Dan was relaxing, pleading to just let the whole ‘dan-wants-to-be-more-than-friends’ thing that his mom brought up go. But the universe never liked him, and he was assured of this fact as Phil spoke up.

“Have you have a nice day, boyfriend?” Phil said teasingly and Dan blushed bright red, feeling guilty for telling his mom yes when they weren’t dating.

“Look Phil I’m so sorry for what I did. You know you don’t have to play along, I know that this isn’t what you wanted from our relationship. I just, I was nervous. I didn’t know how to respond. I know that it was wrong of me to say those things, even if I want them to be true, because I know that you don’t and-“ Dan’s mouth was then occupied by something other than talking, not seeing Phil coming as he shut his eyes through his rambling. Dan went slack into the kiss, loving the drag and pull of Phil’s lips against his, the taste of Phil, the way that it tightened in Dan’s gut telling him that  _this this was something special_. He sighed, moving his hands from his sides to Phil’s waist as the elder nipped at Dan’s bottom lip before going in to kiss Dan lightly on the lips again, slowing the pace, placing chaste kisses after a few more long ones before pulling his face away entirely, eyes fluttering open as blue met brown.

“I would prefer if you were my real boyfriend though.” Phil said after a moment of looking over Dan’s blissed expression from just a few kisses from Phil. Dan, on the other hand, felt his heart leap with joy. He sprung forward and kissed Phil again, pulling him closer, enjoying the warmth that spread through him due to the words and the contact and everything about this situation really. Dan smiled into the kiss, loving that it was the start of many. Loving that he had Phil now, after years of him denying his thoughts and wants of more. He had them.

Eventually the pair got sleepy, which showed though the lazy movements their months. Phil pulled away and smiles at Dan bringing Dan’s head to rest down on his chest.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” Phil chuckled out his own reply to the question he’d asked Dan. He felt Dan kiss his neck in response. They both cuddled closer, sighing into the other, glad that they were finally more than just friendly when they cuddled.  Soon the couple drifted to sleep, as real as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments appreciated! If you notice any mistake let me know and I'll fix it! Also if you have an prompt you might want me to fill let me know!


End file.
